Horizon
by lawino
Summary: There's air, so free and aloof and light, set above in the sky. And there's the earth, strong, steady...hard-stable. Then there's the horizon where the earth meets the sky. And if there's one thing Aang and Toph are about to learn, Its that opposites attract.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Okay, I have suffered in this universe, and for a moment I think I'll just put an end to shipping, Zutara…my heart broke, Taang…I needed life support,Tahnorra…left me in a coma, Makorra…I died. No really, my mom found me on the floor spasming (foamy mouth guy style) and banging my fists-yelling to the gods, the universe just looooves proving me wrong, doesn't it. But one fact will remain…TAANG is my life (sad I know) But the only reason I go to school is so that I can get loads of mullah and remake avatar…(heh-no threats there Brian and Dante) Taang should have happened people. The law of physics is that opposites attract, and I could think of no better opposite that earth an air, but then there's the horizon…where the earth meets the sky. Disclaimer; I OWN IT ALL BITCHEZ; AANG, TOPH, KATARA, ZUKO, THEY'RE ALL MINE, MINE…MIIIINNEEE! Kidding-or am I? No seriously, don't arrest me I don't own anything

CHAPTER ONE;

THE JOKE'S ON YOU.

'Twinkle toes I swear by earth if…WHEN I get you…' She darted out of the room after him, upsetting Zuko's paisho board in the process ; sensing the vibrations all around her, he was nimble-yes, fast…maybe-but she was Toph, the world's greatest earth bender, only metal bender, avatar's teacher-of course it made no sense since she was chasing him around Zuko's family's summer house. She heavily stamped her lower left heel out, causing the earth in front her to crumble into an uneven surface that stretched out before her.

'Ow!' she heard a groan. Ha! She'd gotten him. Placing her hands on her hips, she took steady yet ginger steps forward, that twinkles could be a trickster. She knew from their illicit ventures in the Fire nation that he wasn't exactly the easiest person to deal with. She sent out another miniscule wave of vibrations out into the earth. He was still sitting there on the ground, next to a giant rock with a-she could tell, playful expression on his face. For a moment she considered crushing him with it, (the rock, not the facial expression) but no…not exactly good for the fate of the universe she decided. He scuttled back, using his feet for leverage.

'Say you're sorry.' She simply said, with a slight leer in her voice, she turned her face to the left and spat.

'Okay…I'm sorry, sifu Toph okay?' he sounded earnest enough. But then again, he always did.

'You will be…' she added with a menacing grin. She felt his heart rate increase. They were on the ground-that was her territory, and he was going to pay, but before she could do anything, he'd jumped up, she couldn't see him anywhere, and she turned around frantically-a pained expression on her face. Hearing the swish of an opening glider, she scowled. 'Twinkle toes that's cheating, come down here and face me like a man!' she pointed.

'I…think you need to calm down a bit…' she heard his voice, now distant, carried by the wind, but that didn't stop her from throwing the largest chunk of earth she could find in the direction from where it came. He was gone. She turned as she felt footsteps behind her.

'There she is.' A beautifully husky voice commented.

'Toph…' Katara began, 'Zuko asked me to stop you from killing Aang, we kind of still need him to defeat Zuko's crazy dad.' Then she gasped and turned to face Zuko with and apologetic grimace in her blue eyes. 'No offence…' He folded his arms and shrugged. 'None taken.' More footsteps…

'What happened?' Suki asked, rather confused. Toph stood motionless; facing the direction Aang had flown off to. She was visibly seething. Katara approached her and placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

'Don't worry Toph.' She told the small blind earth-bender, not to worry about what? She did not know, it just felt like the right thing to say, it always worked for Aang anyway. Toph raised her shoulders in a feeble shrug. 'He'll be back.'

'Anyone care to explain?' Suki still in the dark enquired.

Twenty minutes ago…

Toph was on a roll.

'How can you be this good, you can't even see!?' Zuko exclaimed, and then broke into a stuttering apology. 'Not that, I didn't mean to-' she didn't really mind, knowing he would never purposely insult her.

'Cool it fire boy, and hand over the goods…' She stretched out a small palm in Zuko's direction with a wide grin plastered on her porcelain like face. Grudgingly he reached in his pouch which was slung low on his parka to pull out five copper pieces, he didn't really need the money anyway, and neither did she, She was just doing it for the fun of his humiliation, and he felt bad because of, well…the humiliation. It was utterly amazing, and infuriating; that, she was. She placed the cool metal coins right by her pile of Zuko-exploited goods which included a painting of him and Azula which he had found and wanted to burn-that, he'd willingly offered, hoping she'd destroy it herself. (Because she was Toph)

'Why, Zuko- I think you look smashing in this painting!' she had said.

But now he wasn't going to stop until he had the satisfaction of defeating her. It was a slow day, so even if it meant just once, he was now driven to put the loud-mouthed earth bender in her place, and then he would walk away with all his royal pride and honor intact. Aang was seated quietly in the corner petting Momo and feeding him lychee nuts, sighing rather amusedly at the whole situation, he knew better than to bet against Toph, and knew even better than to rat her out to Zuko for the cheat she was. He idly stared at her small wiry frame, petite yet intimidating at the same time…no she was nothing like Katara. Katara whose wistful blue eyes were always full of hope…swimming in emotion. Toph had pale green eyes set in a face that said 'mess with me, and you're screwed', but then again he did feel really bad for the fire prince, after all…it _was_ his job to maintain peace and fairness in the world, he mused; toying with an idea that had just come to his head.

'Aaaah,' Toph yawned, stretching her lithe limbs above her dark-haired head. 'Okay you know what Zuko, I think I'm about as tired of winning as you are of losing-just kidding, I can never get tired of winning.' She flashed a winning smile. 'But you see…' she said as she stood up and scooped her winnings, 'I'm getting a tad bored of the monotony and we both know there's no way you're ever going to beat me…' she strode towards the door.

'Wait.' Zuko raised a palm in a gesticulation for her to stop. She heeded his voice and halted at the doorway.

'Yes…?'

'All or nothing.'

'Hmm…not exactly sure how that works, because you see- I have the all, and you, well you have nothing.' She had smirk on her face as she spoke, but she walked back to him. Zuko didn't reply-still pensive. She sighed. 'Okay let's do this. If I win…you become my slave for a day-it _would_ be nice to have the future fire lord gravelling at my feet…' her facial expression turned wistful like she had been considering it for a while now.

'Hey!'

'Okay fine, if I lose,' she paused and tossed her head back in a laugh at the very prospect. 'If I lose you get back everything I've won _and_ I become your slave for a day.' She told him. Zuko stared her down, there was no way he was accepting defeat. He swallowed and nodded.

'Silence means consent'

'Yes.' He firmly answered; she walked round him with a sympathetic sigh and dumped her winnings in a pile before sitting next to them and opposite him. She picked up the earthen lots with markings of x's and naughts on each side. 'Let's do this…' she leered, rolling her head back. 'Winner's starting, eh?' Zuko tried to scowl at her but it was impossible, he was, quite frankly too amused by the blind girl. She rolled the two sticks between her rough palms and spat in the middle. Zuko inwardly cringed; she let them go.

'Well? And don't lie, I can tell.' She pointed out.

'All x's' he muttered under his breath.

'Yes!' she exclaimed, even though she already knew.

'Yeah…yeah well it's out of three.' Zuko reminded her.

'Warm those hands up, fire boy-I already have a few chores in mind.' She reached for the sticks once more and threw them hard against the floor.

'All x's….' Zuko groaned.

'I hope uncle did a good job teaching you how to brew tea, my favorite is ginseng…' She cast the lots once more. 'Well…'

'It's not all x's' Zuko answered, there was a slight mirth under his raspy voice.

'So it's all o's then…' Toph arrogantly concluded.

'Nope.'

'Darn…I could have sworn…' she paused and sighed, 'Still, two out of three-beat that royal hot head.' He shook his head and wanted to tell her to call it quits with the embarrassing nicknames but knew that was just about as possible as Azula joining team avatar. He took the lots in his hand shook them furiously before letting them clatter to the floor.

'All o's' he told her, trying hard to hide his joy. Maybe-just maybe he could still win. He threw them again.

'All x's.' Toph knitted her brow in an un-amused gesture; it was time for drastic measures she mused.

'Why are you grinning like that?' Zuko asked.

'Oh…nothing.' She answered with a sigh, grateful that he didn't have the ability to gauge whether people were lying or not. 'Final toss…' she reminded him. Zuko momentarily peered at the earth bender, suspicion in his golden-eyed glare. He rolled the lots between his palms. 'Agni, help me.' He muttered under his breath-then let them go.

Toph knew what to do, she could perfectly feel the markings on the lots from the vibrations they gave off, clenching her fist in an involuntary motion she willed it to turn over- she could not, would not be a slave to Zuko or anyone for that matter. The lot didn't budge and for a panicky second she feared she'd lost her bending, but it was if there was another force, like it was resisting her. She made a fist and gritted her teeth-What was happening?

'All o's…' Zuko whispered. It was surreal; he hadn't expected to win that easy. Toph sat, unmoving on the floor, her element…her element had betrayed her, it had worked against her, and she was in shock. It was as if another earth bender had changed everything, but that couldn't be-she was the only-

'AANG!' she growled.

'Yeah…' the monk practically squeaked, jumping to his feet.

'You messed with the betting!'

Zuko was confused, he walked over and picked up the painting of young scar-less him and Azula. He contemplated burning it up there but crumpled it instead and put it in the folds of his tunic, turning his attention towards the faceoff between two of the world's greatest earth benders.

'No, I didn't.'

'YOU'RE LYING, AANG!' oh-oh, she'd used his actual name, he was screwed indeed.

'Okay, fine-but I only cheated for Zuko because you were cheating in the first place!' he exclaimed, throwing his hands up and revealing the tattoos on his under-arm.

'-and what's that got to do with you!?'

'I don't know, it felt unfair, I'm the ava-' he didn't get to finish courtesy of the giant rock that was heading his way, using his natural agility and air, he quickly darted out of the way, panic in his eyes…

'Toph, I don't think that was-'Zuko begun.

'You shut up!' she hissed. Shit just got real…

 _"You couldn't see me coming with the lights out, you're gonna find out, I'll leave you raining on your own parade"-outrage_

I really don't know how the game actually works (ref; the runaway, book three) so for whoever I may have offended by raping the concept of the game, forgive me…So Toph and Aang are off to a lovely start, I'm thinking of throwing in Zutara, because I actually started off as a Zutara shipper then stumbled upon Taang in the process, aaah- please fave and comment, lemmie know your thoughts, if this piece of crap is worth continuing…no really, typing is hard work.

 **A/N;** Sometimes I wake up at night and cry, like seriously…why didn't Taang happen? Bryan, Dante…you gave me life then wrenched it right out of my grasp. I DEMAND an alternative ending for Zutarians and Taangists! Please, so that I can finally stop sketching nasty Taang business at the back of my physics books; one of these days I'm going to end up in rehab…


	2. chapter 2

**A/N;** Sometimes I wake up at night and cry, like seriously…why didn't Taang happen? Bryan, Dante…you gave me life then wrenched it right out of my grasp. I DEMAND an alternative ending for Zutarians and Taangists! Please, so that I can finally stop sketching nasty Taang business at the back of my physics books; one of these days I'm going to end up in rehab… okay pause as i fangirl for whoever faved or reviewed...u make this girls heart flutter...in a good way, k am done dancing around my room now-

 **CHAPTER TWO; I'll fetch the monk**

She heard a knock at her bedroom door. From the light patent footsteps, she could tell it was Katara.

'Yeah, yeah come in…' Toph exclaimed, flailing her arms uselessly; rather irritably to the girl who had interrupted her toe-picking session.

'Well…I was, I… wondering if…have you seen-'

'Spit it out, sugar queen'

Katara sighed and held the bridge of her nose in an exasperated gesture; Toph could tell she was very tense. 'Aang's not back yet.' She said with a confirmatory shrug of her shoulders.

Toph was highly un-amused, true to his element; Aang took the opposite direction when he faced resistance. What did he expect to do? Run away for another a hundred years and come back when the fire nation had been defeated and they could all hold hands and sing that song Sokka always sang when he polished his sword. What was it again?-something about a secret tunnel. Toph let her feet go and sat up straight.

'The wuss!' she spat, standing up. 'I'll go find him.' She announced.

'Are you sure? 'Katara asked, 'It's getting pretty dark outside.'

'The beauty of being blind…after all, I _am_ the reason he ran off like a scared little girl-I'll find him'-and knock some sense into his head.

'Oh thank you! I'll tell Zuko he doesn't need to go out to search for Aang anymore.'

'Huh?' Toph was doing some quick math in her head. 'Why can't he come?'

'He wouldn't be able to see.' Katara answered quickly, shiftily, Toph sensed, she was holding back.

'He's a fire-bender, Katara.'

'Yeah, well…'

Toph sighed. 'I'll go fetch the monk.'

She maneuvered easily through the trees that surrounded the compound, feeling the earth around her like an extension, a vast extension that somewhere hid the bridge between the spirit and material worlds. Inwardly she cringed, did he really fear her that much, like some sort of monster, oh he was being melodramatic- That was twinkles for you! Of course she would never do anything to purposely hurt him-a lot, but he didn't know that, clearly.

 _'Okay…I'm sorry, sifu Toph okay?'_

Even when he talked to her, he revered her, which she really didn't mind- the whole world ought to revere her, but Twinkle toes, they were friends, but she just didn't know how to get past that "I'll kill you" barrier without losing her pride in front of him, and she had a LOT of it.

 _'I…think you need to calm down a bit…'_

Calm down? Psssh-she was the epitome of calm. Angrily she swiped away a protruding branch, momentarily forgetting what she was doing in the first place; overcome with unbridled rage for…well she hadn't figured out yet exactly. But when she did she would act upon it. She heard a slight rustle in the bushes beyond her, but not so slight that it was mere wind, something, someone had moved that branch. She stamped her right foot forward in a brief motion, the waves rippled through her body.

'Twinkles!' she gasped, shocked by the excitement in her voice-it was unrecognizable. Then he really started to move, darting away through the vegetation…What? She wasn't going to eat him. Eating all powerful monks was her least favorite thing to do. She ran after him, now with a lot of energy, using the earth to enhance her lithe movements.

'Wait, Aang!' she was getting irritable, why was he making things so hard?

 _'Twinkle toes I swear by earth if…WHEN I get you…'_

She gritted her teeth and cautiously advanced in his direction, the evening breeze dancing in her face, playing with her untidy bangs, they'd grown more unruly of late –she'd noticed; grimacing at the tickly sensation they created as they gently grazed her pale-colored cheeks. She exhaled out a tuft of air, both to calm her and remove the hair from her face. Dealing with Twinkles could be…challenging, she mused; thinking back to the initial stages of earth bending. It had been a struggle just getting the boy to move a mere pebble (blah blah difficulty mastering opposite element) and that's when it struck her, Aang only rose to the challenge when he was…well, challenged. Katara had once told her of how he'd been forced into the avatar state because of some crazy earth general who'd trapped her in some underground tunnel. Aang had thought she was in danger and something just _snapped_ in him. Then she began ranting about how Aang had a _thing_ for her but she was really confused…and from then on the conversation went downhill and she tuned out before she turned homicidal on a certain water tribe girl. But in truth even when teaching him earth bending, Toph had had to first torture the calmness out of the monk. Earth was neither calm nor forgiving, earth did not retaliate-And that was it! She just had to bully him enough into getting the gall to do what she wanted.

'Really, Twinkles…you're the AVATAR, Fire pops will not take kindly to your scurrying away like a little girl!'

No answer, but she knew that she'd achieved some effect because the trees rustled with some force and a figure landed softly ahead of her…Hmm, He'd actually grown taller. She'd noticed back in the valley when they were preparing for the day of the black sun, but now it was evident-Twinkles was growing. She kept up with her taunting as she walked closer.

'I can't believe I ever thought you were the bravest person alive! I really thought you'd be able to stand up to a blind…helpless gir-'

'You're not helpless.' There was scorn in his voice; it came from behind her, well how the hell did that happen. She pivoted to face him.

'Or blind…you see more than any of us can.' She was silent. The "compliment" came with unspoken retribution.

'Girl?...yes, you are a girl-and stranger than any I've met at that.'

'And you've met how many girls exactly?' Snarky Toph was back. She placed a steadying hand to her waist. Hopefully he wasn't comparing her to Katara-psssshh, of course he was comparing her to Katara-next to her everyone was like a star near the moon, well she wouldn't really know, so like a pebble near a boulder-a tall prissy beautiful boulder.

'Enough' Aang answered in finality. Wait, was he answering her question or telling her he'd enough? She really couldn't tell with the blunt intonation. Oh well-he was in grabbing-and-dragging back home vicinity so it didn't really matter. She sighed.

'I was sent to get you.'

'Why you?'

'Well I kinda volunteered but I guess it's my punishment for trying to give _you_ your rightful punishment. I know I know you'd rather Katara came to get you-'she raised her palms to him.

'Strangely, I'm glad you came instead.' He absentmindedly commented, cutting her off.

Toph held her breath. He was an air bender; wouldn't he be able to tell she'd stopped respiring for like a second? She exhaled nervously. Had she heard correctly?

 _I'm glad you came instead_ …why?

'It's a trap, isn't it?'

'Ha ha…no.' There was laughter in his airy voice. 'Besides, I don't think any trap would be enough to capture The Great Master Toph Beifong…'

'True…true…' she pensively mused with a slight grin, taking a few steps forward. What was T.T really up to? 'So you coming or what?' she snapped.

'I thought you were going to try to drag me back or something.' He earnestly asked, Toph had to admit it was, heart wrenchingly dare she say cute. He almost sounded…hopeful.

'You know me so well, but while I'm flattered, I figured…there are other ways of dealing with you Twinkles, you're not a child-to be forced, or begged, and I'm definitely not one to beg or force-okay maybe I force just a little, but the point is you're going to go back with your own two legs because I believe I've inflicted (tried to anyway) enough harm on you today and this is me saying I'm….I'm…'

'You're what?' Aang was on the edge .He could guess what she wanted to say but Toph could barely make the word audible. She didn't want Aang to think she was some sort of deadly monster to fear, to some extent that was awesome, but she wanted to be the nice kind of monster.

'I…I'm…' _sorry_. She whispered the word to herself, and truly she was for all the unbridled violence she'd put him through while Katara had to pick up all the slack. She then understood his fascination with the long-haired water bender. But seriously, how did anyone bring themselves to say that dastardly word.

'I'm happy I didn't smash you with that rock earlier.' She said with finality.

'Oh…um, thanks?' He was rubbing the back of his neck nervously, Toph was acting strange.

'Coz then we'd have no one to save the world and stuff...'

'Of course.' He said with an aura of finality.

'I don't mean that we only need you because you're the world's sole beacon of hope…' but he was walking away.

'Twinkle Toes, Aang, wait!' Since when did she become the pleading one?

'I'm going back like you wanted.'

'No, first hear me out- you're one of my _best_ friends, you literally freed me, and to think that we, I take you for granted is utterly… stupid!' That was Toph for you, she wouldn't exactly say I want you and I need you and I think we belong together, no- she'd say don't leave me, no… she'd say I dare you to leave me, implying an inaudible threat and leaving you to supplement with your own gruesome possibilities, yet all she ever wanted was company. But Aang was learning to decipher her odd way of self expression.

'Thanks, Toph. I wish I had a nickname for you.'

'Don't push it Twinkles…' She lashed out and struck him in the shoulder. That was tough love for you.

'So I take it you no longer want to kill me in a landslide?' he asked while rubbing his shoulder, it was more of a request

'I have to be flame boy's slave for a day…I WILL kill you-after you save the world of course.'

'Yeah, you probably will be the death of me…' He muttered under his breath. She chose to ignore him.

'Why the hell did you help him anyway?' Toph blurted, meaning Zuko as they made their way past the trees.

'Katara once said,' Ah…There it was, again- Katara. Toph really didn't understand why the sound of her name on his lips really nagged her of late. "Stealing is wrong- unless it's from pirates."

'Huh?'

'Like in the fire nation, when you said it was okay to cheat a cheater…' He further explained.

'So I was the cheater?' She sounded un-amused but there was mirth under her voice, also she had a strange feeling of bubbly joy because he'd remembered her words.

'Hey, it's my job to maintain peace, fairness and balance in the world…' that tone, was he mocking her? - He WAS mocking her.

'Well if you're so smart you'll want to maintain peace between us because in all fairness I will balance you off a cliff if you don't stop being smug this instant.'

'Touché.'

They approached the clearing. Toph could sense Katara's nervous movements pacing around the house with someone else seated on the verandah. Probably Zuko, those two were awfully close of late, especially since the Western Air Temple.

'Aang!' she exclaimed when they went into view. She threw herself against the startled but not displeased air bender in a tight embrace. Cautiously he returned the hug, probably afraid of rejection-again. Toph gingerly went to sit next to Zuko.

'What? No hugs for me?' she feigned hurt and placed a hand to her breast.

'Quite frankly we were worried you were going to kill him.' Zuko answered in that beautifully husky voice of his. He was grinning, but then he turned to face Toph.

'Come here, I'm glad you're back.' he declared. The wind was knocked out of her as the fire prince gripped her in a brief yet tight embrace. Blood rose to her cheeks, by the spirits he smelt good…like a sweet incense with a lingering whiff of burnt ashes that was not at all displeasing. She wanted to remain like that forever. She could feel Katara freeze in the distance as she released Aang.

'See…flame boy is the only one who cares about me…' Toph said. She didn't want to imagine Katara's mood as she approached.

'That's not true, we were just a _bit_ …worried for Aang is all.' She stood right in the middle of her and Zuko. Geez, woman- leave some guys for the rest, she wanted to growl. From what she'd heard the fire prince was hot-both literally and metaphorically. Suki's breathless spasms during fire-bending practice were proof enough, and that's when she thanked the spirits she was blind, no need for all the hoopla. Katara reached down and gave Toph a quick hug with a squeeze of her arm, Toph felt it was meant to convey a subliminal message of utmost importance…she sighed and stood up. 'I'm going in…Zuko I want tea.'

'I'd like that too…' Aang said, walking in after Toph.

'When I am fire lord, Miss. Beifong you will…'

'Yadda Yadda-I'm not a fire nation citizen!' she hollered back just as she walked in.

'Aang, you're okay!' Sokka exclaimed when they had entered.

'Seriously people…' Toph drawled, why was everybody doting on the boy?

'Why are you not maimed?' Sokka asked; approaching Aang who stood wide eyed at the door-way.

'What do you mean why?'

'Ha! Aang won…pay up Sokka!' Suki exclaimed from the corner where she sat.

'I don't understand.' Aang said, taking a few steps in.

'They were betting on us!' Toph exclaimed. Dismayed to see that Suki had thought she would lose to Aang in the event that they fought. Inwardly she was pleased that Sokka was supporting her. Katara walked in with a scowl.

'You people are unbelievable.' She said, setting down two tea cups. 'In any case, no one wins, because no one beat up the other…'

'Actually…' Zuko walked in. 'I do-'

'Wait, you we're betting that none of us would beat the other up?' Toph turned questioningly to the fire bender who shrugged and went on with his tea-making.

'Yeah…' he simply said, 'can't hurt to hope for peace, huh?'

'Why you lucky…now I wish I'd beaten Twinkles up…' Toph groaned. She felt Aang cringe beside her.

'You can still do it!' Sokka exclaimed much to Katara's dismay. 'Hey…that's ten copper pieces; free money.' He shrugged in self-justification. Katara rolled her eyes, 'I want no part of this. Zuko- I'm so sorry Sokka has been such a bad influence…' she said apologetically.

'I'm the best bad influence there is, if I do say so myself…I'm the WORST influence!.' Sokka answered, raising a finger to make his point.

'That's because no one else will say so, Sokka!'

'That doesn't even make sense.' Suki pointed out to him as well and Sokka replied with a glare that meant she was supposed to back him up. Toph threw her head back in laughter, drawing Aang's attention, like it was the first time he was seeing her laugh; she didn't notice but merely strode up to Suki.

'Yo! - Fan-wielding Kyoshi supporter…why were you betting against me?' she demanded.

'I…erm, Aang can bend four elements…' she was clearly intimidated by the shorter girl, her eyes grew wider. 'Besides, as a Kyoshi warrior, my loyalty is sworn to the Avatar's legacy.'

'He can't bend metal…' Sokka shouted out. 'Actually, let's have a match, right here…a sort of tournament for professional benders-which you guys happen to be, it could be fun to watch.'

'A professional bending tournament- Sokka that's silly, it would never catch on.' Katara scoffed, now bending the tea into the respective cups. Her and Zuko worked well together, Toph had noticed as she took her cup from Katara. She slowly sipped the tea, carefully…lady-like; Aang noticed how her involuntary table manners betrayed her high-born stature. She daintily tilted the cup forward in short swift motions. He stared down into his own cup of murky liquid that smelt of a strangely familiar herb.

'I'd whoop Aang's butt at earth bending.' Toph declared.

'Yeah, well I'd beat you at air bending.' Aang retorted. Katara, Zuko and Suki bit back their laughter. Sokka was not as successful.

'She can't even air bend…' Katara simply said. Toph stuck out her lower lip in an angry pout.

'Exactly…' Aang answered with a smirk. Did Aang just smirk? Katara stared, what exactly did Zuko put in the tea?

'I take it then, oh-mighty-avatar; you'd like to challenge me to an Agni kai and water duel as well?'

'Your idea, not mine.'

'Remind me why I didn't crush you with a boulder again.'

'You need me to restore the balance to the world.'

'Thanks…' she muttered darkly, no gratitude whatsoever in her voice. 'I needed that.' She gulped her herbal tea down, all manners gone. It left a trail of burning sweetness in its wake-she decided liked it.

 _"Who's gonna save the world-tonight, who's gonna bring it back to life…"-Pentatonix_

Ye-yaaaahhhh! Another chapter done. Sokka's a fortune teller. (Pro-bending tournaments) and Zuko is becoming quite the betting master. Racking my brains to include Zutara, but it's really hard while trying to cram chemistry formulas and with your mom threatening to confiscate your laptop every five seconds. Oh well… I shall now go pet the baby rainbow unicorn in my back yard, I'm thinking of calling him Petruchio, flameo-TAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3;**

'Great Aang, just keep up with streaming the water, round and round…like this…' Katara demonstrated as the thick tendril of water whirled speedily around her in a flurry that caused her now wet hair to whip effortlessly along with it. Aang was a first learner…he narrowed his eyes shiftily in her direction and too pulled up a stream of water, gingerly taking it around his body in slow but steady movements.

'You'll want to do that faster if you are to gain any lift whatsoever.' Katara commented as she twirled her water very fast it created a semi-solid base that gave her slight rise of a few feet above the base of the pond; the aim was to create a long tower from which a water-bender had the advantage of altitude. Aang nodded in consent and concentrated his chi in making the water spin faster in a ring around his body, especially at his ankles, steadily he felt the rise which the water gave him…like he was floating on it, and it was rising. Soon he was at Katara's level.

'Very good, pupil Aang…' Katara commented with a startling grin. Aang nodded back, concealing just how happy he was to have mastered the basics.

'Now draw more water to the base, not releasing your hold…this will take you even higher!' Even as she demonstrated Katara was now two good meters above the monk. He knitted his eyebrows in determination. Drawing more water, he spun it at the base, causing his tower to grow taller and taller…

'Careful Aang…' Katara cautioned, he was taking it too fast-she'd noticed.

'I'm careful.' He growled back. She sighed in confusion as he drew a lot more water than she expected. She gently released her hold on her own water tower and sank softly back to the base, staring up at Aang the entire time, her mouth gaping in shock coupled with amazement.

'Whoa…' came a voice from the bushes. It was Sokka who emerged, shirtless, sweaty and brandishing his sword in one hand. The other hand was shielding the sun from his eyes as he gazed up at Aang who was now some good feet above the tree tops. 'Now _that's_ water bending.'

'Yeah, well…he still has a lot to learn.' Katara said, suppressing an inexplicable surge of jealousy-the boy was a natural! And deep down, she was proud. Suddenly, Aang let out a shrill cry as his hold on the water seemed to relax; the tower fell back in a useless splash of lifeless water, drenching Sokka who stood nearby.

'Dang it-Katara!' he yelled, Aang was falling fast, but she was faster as she reached forward to grasp him before he could hit the water hard- even though she felt in this instance he would deserve it, she _had_ warned him after all, and a child once bitten didn't dare play with a saber toothed lion-hog.

'Aang!' she spluttered once she had him cradled in her arms, he wasn't as small anymore she noticed as she supported him and the waded away from the pond back to the house. 'What happened?' she asked, draping his tattooed arm over her bare shoulder as she bended the water from his drenched body and hers.

'Ahem…and what of me?' Sokka asked, following close behind wiping water off his face.

Katara merely regarded him in one swift glance. 'You needed a shower anyway.' She said with a sly grin.

'Whatever…' Sokka said as they approached the clearing. 'Toph sent me to tell Aang it's time for earth bending practice.' He yawned. 'Message delivered…' He turned, 'Sukiiiiiii' and vanished into the house. Katara felt pity for the Kyoshi warrior who was now the victim of her brother's affections, she hoped Suki could handle him. Katara made to move Aang up the stairs into the house but he stubbornly sat at the verandah.

'You heard Sokka-I have earth bending practice'

'You're in no state to practice, Aang-much less earth.' She released her hold on him and stood by, watching him wearily. 'You pushed too hard- you're pushing too hard.' She said, placing a hand to her waist and one on his shoulder. He shrugged it off.

'I just fell-and even then, you caught me, as always…' he muttered standing up with a slight wince. He didn't know what had happened, He'd just…lost control when he tried to bend all that water at once, trying to concentrate on spinning it fast enough and drawing more and keeping it in a stream around him…

'You don't have to be perfect the first time…' She softly muttered, tilting her head to one side with a radiant smile.

'You don't understand…' he began.

'Then _make_ me understand.' She implored. But they were interrupted by a tall figure. Katara first stared, mouth agape at the shirtless fire-bender who was wiping sweat off the back of his neck with a piece of cloth. She quickly found herself and painfully detached her gaze from his well chiseled physical features.

'Erm Aang…I think Toph needs you for practice now, and she said if you didn't come she was going to-well I can't actually repeat what she said, but you get the idea.' There was an amused grin plastered on his handsome face.

Aang gave Katara a knowing look before standing up straight with a shrug. He nodded in Zuko's direction before squeezing Katara's hand in an apologetic gesture and vanishing behind the house.

'That earth-bender is arguably one of the most frightening people I have ever had the pleasure of meeting.' Zuko absent-mindedly commented with a grin on his face.

'Well you seemed awfully forth-coming with your hug yesterday…' Katara commented, rather harshly.

'Why do I sense retribution in your voice?' Zuko walked down the few stairs until he was just towering over the water-bender. She turned her face away from him.

'I don't know what game your playing-'

'What game? We're friends, Katara! I just happen to enjoy her company'

'Ah…company.' She sarcastically drawled with a wave of her fingers.

'Why are you being like this?'

'Like _what_!?'

'If this is about the kiss at the Western Air temple, I said I was so-'

'Oh you're so self-righteous!' And with that she stormed off, leaving behind a very confused golden-eyed fire bender…

'Oh now you show up-when I was just about to leave.' Toph could recognize those light air-laden footsteps anywhere. She turned angrily to face a bush that formed part of the clearing's perimeter. Her strong arms were crossed in an angry gesture.

'I'm sorry Toph it's just that Katara-'

'KATARA!' Toph threw her arms up angrily. 'Katara... _Katara_ -It's always been Katara! The rest of us exist too you know…' She was peeved to the core that he'd blown off earth-bending practice for something as trivial as-GAH!

'Toph are you-'

'Jealous?! In your wildest dreams.' She turned to face him.

'I was going to say serious…' Aang regarded her pensively, her usually pale face flushed crimson with fury. His water-bending practice should have ended half an hour earlier but he had insisted on learning the water tower as an excuse to stay closer to the water-bender for a while longer. He supposed he was to blame. 'I can't believe you'd think I'd consider any of my friends less important, I love you guys, all of you, equally.'

'Yeah, but if you had to choose, you'd definitely choose Katara!' She pointed in his direction, anger written all over his face.

'What? I'm the avatar, that would be-'

'And I can tell your lying.' It hurt her to utter the words, but that was her nature. 'I just wish you'd realize that to defeat the fire-lord, you're going to need both water and earth bending, even if you happen to be in love with the water-bending teacher.' There. She'd said it. Angrily she stormed past him. Angrily she waited for him to stop her as she walked past, the bitter gale between them blowing her dark hair into her blank eyes…She waited for him to grab her and say that it was all untrue, but she didn't need earth-bending to tell it was a lie. He didn't stop her and she knew he wouldn't, but it still hurt.

She wasn't looking where she was going. She paid no heed whatever to what the vibrations gave off; she just wandered aimlessly towards her room. That was until she bumped into someone.

'Sorry,' the voice rasped. Great, flame boy, just what she needed-a reminder of her betting loss.

'Yeah, yeah…I'll be your slave okay, some other day, just spare me today…' she waved her hand frantically in his face as she spoke.

'Are you…okay?' Zuko asked, unsure of whether or not to delve into whatever was bothering her. She frowned, pursing her small lips into a thin line.

'Nothing you can fix.' She told him with a sigh that implied more.

'Erm actually,' He said, tactfully changing the topic, 'I wanted to tell you that there's no need for the, um…slavery, I don't want you to do anything of the sort.'

'Oh, fire boy…you really don't know me, I lost. It's only fair that I serve my punishment. It's only honorable.'

Zuko's eyes glinted at the mention of the final word. He mumbled something pensively before saying out loud.

'In that case you shall be Aang's slave for a day-because technically, I didn't actually win the game…he did.'

'Wha-'

'It would be dishonorable for me to take credit for something I didn't rightfully win.' Zuko smiled before turning on his heel.

'You know he used earth bending right? That doesn't even count! Honorably!'

'You didn't seem to think so when you were beating me mercilessly…'

'But that was-argh!'

Zuko started to walk away to avoid a crisis. 'I'll go tell him this instant. Wait, aren't you supposed to be in earth bending practice with him?'

'Not when he'd rather be in water bending practice…' Toph leered.

'What do you mean?' Zuko asked; his attention sparked by the mention of water, Toph felt his heart beat race.

'What's wrong with me?' She blurted out.

'What do you mean?' Zuko repeated, more urgently this time.

'I mean you and sugar-queen clearly have a thing going on- I don't know about Twinkles, Snoozles has that Kyoshi-obsessed fan throwing chick…'

Zuko gulped unsurely at the mention of him and Katara. Did Toph know about the Western Air temple? He stared down at the blind earth-bender who was now opening her heart to him, feeling unsure of just what to do with the delicate contents. Toph was clearly insecure, but she felt unsure of how to deal with it because she was so convinced the problem was her, as was the case with all insecure people. He felt a slight pity for her, but knew all too well that Toph Beifong was not one to be pitied. So he just stood there, dumb as a rock.

'I need a drink.' Toph finally uttered to break the overwhelming silence.

'I could get you some water…'

'You know what I mean-'She narrowed her eyes in what she believed was his direction, with her hands on her hips.

'So which type of whiskey shall it be this time?'

'Now you're talking…'

When Toph was bored, she wandered around the place, and it was in this way that she had come to find a hidden stash of age old whiskey in the house cellar, apparently Fire-pops had a drinking problem. But she didn't really mind, because hours later Zuko had found her knee-deep in bottles singing praises to earth gods and barely aware of her own name. It was then that she had tried to kiss him but he had left out that little bit to spare her whatever little shred of dignity she still had when she sobered up. It was rather funny, the mortified expression she had on her face when he'd told her later on in the morning. She could barely stand near him after that-But it had become their little secret; her source of solace. (Theirs when she forced him.) What gave her the energy and abandon to relate all her problems, the fire prince was a trusted companion.

'Am I ugly?' she downed another cup with the swiftness of a sailor, the stuff was pretty strong, it had Zuko reeling.

'No, come on…why would you say that? You're one of the prettiest girls I know.'

This time she reached for the whole bottle with a shrug, openly turning scarlet at Zuko's compliment. At least _he_ had seen some girls he could compare her to.

'Describe me.' She commanded. Zuko sighed.

'Well I think one of the most striking things about you would have to be your hair…'

Her hands instinctively reached for the now open locks that were untidily draped against her face.

'Hmm…what of it?'

'Well its dark, flawlessly dark, and it just hangs there in this-curtain like way that dare's someone to take a peek in, and it's grown really long of late. Then there are your eyes.'

'Aang says they're grayish green.' She answered with a sigh. Taking another sip, it was depressing, the mention of Aang.'Enough about me-what's with you and sugar queen?'

'Who?'

'Hair loopy fussy britches…Katara' She impatiently answered like it was the most obvious thing on earth.

Even in her semi-intoxicated state, Toph could still feel the effect Katara had on the poor prince.

So there _was_ something.

'Noth-Nothing, we're just friends,' Clearly Azula had taken all the lying genes in the family and left Zuko none.

'I'm drunk, Sparky-not stupid.'

Zuko sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

'We just got really close,' He took a swig from his cup, he seemed sad as he spoke. '…Bonding over the things we have in common-'

'So you're both members of 'lost-moms R us', big deal-I don't see your heart rate increase when you're next to Sokka.' Then again that would be weird. Really weird now that she considered it.

Said by anybody else, Zuko would have found it offensive, but this was Toph. He didn't know how to answer without bringing up the Western air temple.

'Let's start with this-What happened with you two at the Western Air temple?'

Great, she was now a mind-reader as well.

'We…kissed'

'Ho! Ho!' she was now on her feet, her tummy churned awkwardly, maybe she had had enough. 'This. Is .Royal…literally! Does Twinkles know?'

'NO!'

'Well no wonder she kept on sneaking into your room late at night…' Toph said, more to herself…

'Wait-you knew?'

'Darling- I know everything…'

Zuko cringed. Toph's abilities were frightening-He wondered just how bad it would be if she could actually see.

'Don't get any ideas; we didn't actually do anything at first. She just used to come to my room to warn me not to hurt Twinkl- Aang. Then after we went on the mission to avenge her mom's death and I saw this whole other side of her. Later on she'd come to my room to just…talk. And then one night- I swear I didn't mean for anything to happen. '

'Well don't stop _now_ -it just got interesting!'

He was earnestly remorseful. Toph knew that much. But there was a difference between the remorse of one who has stolen and one who has killed. The one who has stolen can at least return the property, but when one has killed, no amount of sorry can change things- And Toph was afraid that the type of remorse he bore was the latter. Her heart bled for him.

He was grinning as he spoke, lost in a reverie of illicit nostalgia, or maybe the whiskey was finally beginning to work.

'We were talking about how we had a difficult task ahead of us, what with defeating the fire-lord and all.'

Toph noted how he now referred to Ozai by title and no longer as family. What was Azula? Crazy liar pants lightning chick supreme probably-yep, that about summed her up.

'And as we were talking about the fire lord, the conversation kind of drifted to my scar.'

His left hand subconsciously drifted up to the marred part of his beautiful face.

'I'd always been so self conscious about the scar, and Katara knew that. She'd even considered healing it once, at the crystal catacombs in old Bah-sing-seh… I'll never forget her words that night. "I'm glad I didn't heal your scar, it sort of defines you- Imperfectly perfect.'

'THEEEEEEENNNN?'

'I'm not telling you everything!' He turned a delightful shade of carmine.

'Suit yourself.' She smacked her lips and sat down. 'Sugar queen'll tell me anyway…'

'Really!' He now sounded exasperated. Toph was about to open her mouth and comment with something excessively snarky when there was a loud knock at the door.

'Sifu Toph!'

'About time…' she gritted through her teeth. Zuko eyed her wearily before placing down his empty cup.

'Go away, Aang!' she was in no condition to teach anyway.

'I wanted to apologize…'

'We all want things…' she slurred.

'Toph…Are you okay?'

'Just forgive him,' Zuko told her.

'Wait-Is Zuko in there too? Zuko- Open the door!'

'Zuko if you value your life you will stay seated.' She pointed…yep, her tummy was really queasy. She'd over done it -again. She groaned a bit too loud for her liking.

'Toph? I'm sorry!?'

'I'm opening the door, Sport…'

'Zuko, don't you dare- Aang, shut up.'

'No, I won't. You will listen to me, I didn't mean…'

'LA LA LA LA' She'd covered her ears and was humming away, trying to drown out the sound of Aang's apology, because then it meant she would have no logical reason not to forgive him, and sometimes she just NEEDED to be angry at something.

'You're such a kid…' Zuko droned, crossing the thresh-hold to open the door for the avatar.

'Zuko I swear I'm going to kill-'but she didn't get to finish, because next thing she knew, she was spewing vomit on Aang's shoes.

Aang was back at the pond, except this time it was with Toph and not Katara. The stubborn earth-bender was bent over and he was holding back her long black hair from her face as she rinsed it with water. When they stood up, he regarded her in silent scrutiny. The front of her frock was covered in vomit. She was a pitiful sight, just like the front of his shoes which he had washed over with water bending and now lay pitifully at the bank. He needed to do the same with her tunic.

'Take your tunic off…' He murmured. The words seemed innocent until he actually said them. 'So that I can…clean it.' He quickly added. 'Unless you want me to get you wet, 'he mentally face-palmed himself. 'W-with water, pond water.' He was making a downright mess of things.

'Okay already!' Toph yelled, reaching for the cream and green cloth that made up her outfit and clumsily handing it over to Aang and remaining with the belt in hand. Aang had often witnessed Toph in her under garments, but something was different-better…perhaps it was the intimacy of actually watching her take it off? Vomit –stained as it was. She was rather irritable because Aang had witnessed her vomit-(how could he have not?) She was in water, and yes… Aang had witnessed her vomit. She inwardly groaned at the embarrassing moment that would haunt her for years to come. (Yes kids…I puked on the avatar's shoes)

She stood angrily with crossed arms in only her cream binder and green three-quarter pants that revealed her flat equally pale abdomen.

Aang drew up a puddle of water which he passed through the cloth before completely drenching it. Then he used his water bending to drain the moisture from the garb and a final bout of air-bending to get it completely dry. He grasped it eagerly, satisfied with his work before calling out to his owner. He regarded her un-amused estate and noticed that some of the vomit had seeped onto her binder as well. That wouldn't do at all…

'Erm, Toph?'

'What?'

'You've still got a little…erm…' He could barely string a sentence together to explain to her, but she seemed to get the message as she felt around her bosom.

'Oh…' She said, embarrassed as she turned her back to him. Her fingers gracefully laced for the edges of the cloth.

'What are you-?'

She pulled it off in one swift motion, leaving nothing but her pale back glistening back at him. He was dumb-stricken as her crème binder slapped him in the face, wrenching him back to reality.

'Make it quick!' she snapped, draping her bare arms over her chest in an attempt to conceal anything too explicit-but not everything could be easily covered, Toph had grown more than Aang had cared to notice. He first stood there in the hazy afternoon glow, just enjoying the way the sun glinted off the water surface and shimmered unrealistically against her back which was framed by a mane of tangled black hair. Her hair had grown too…One couldn't easily tell with the way it was always held up. He liked the way the water made the curled up ends stick against her back, the contrast was sharp and alluring. She was truly a sight to behold…

'Aang…my clothes!'

Oh…right. Toph was easily distracting, she'd always been…Except this time Aang couldn't figure out why, which worried him even more, nagged at his conscience. He pushed it out of his mind as with a whisk of his hand he rinsed out Toph's binder, his thoughts momentarily drifting to the soft and silky skin the binder held, and then he felt embarrassed of his unorthodox thoughts and cleared his throat huskily as though he had just said something unpleasant. He knew that feeling, but not necessarily in a mood to label his emotions shrugged it off. He drew out the water and passed a tuft of wind through it.

'Here' he held out her cloth. Half-wondering what he would do if she turned round to receive it. She didn't but merely stretched out her petite porcelain-like hands to receive it. He emitted a sigh of relief mingled with…disappointment? She gave a low grumble that sounded like thanks, at least he chose to think so-because you don't kill those you're grateful too, right? But then again, Toph was a rule-breaker. She nonchalantly begun to dress herself up, choosing to ignore his unnaturally first pacing heart-beat. Yeah -what up with that? His heart beat was "deafening" her.

'I'm sorry.' He said when she was done. They waded out of the shallow pond, him pausing at the bank to put on his now dry shoes. If at all she heard him, she chose to ignore. She looked glazed over anyway as she made her way for the house. Not a 'sorry for hurling all over your shoes and thanks for cleaning me up ' on her lips. Not even an 'I forgive you' and he just had this feeling that things would get way worse if he let her sleep on it. Running after to catch up he gripped her elbow, spinning her to face him and staring into her bland foamy ocean colored eyes.

'Toph I said I'm sorry okay!'

'For what?' the way she said it, if he didn't know better he'd say she'd actually forgotten. But this was Toph. She made Zuko carry her around for weeks on end after burning he burnt her feet, she forgave him alright-but she never forgot. He exhaled exasperatedly through his mouth, the weight of his words seeming too much. _For seeming to care too much about water bending? For liking Katara?_ Aang didn't want to make his apology out like she was some helpless victim, or like he was some villainous…well villain. So he said nothing.

'Ah' She spat drily…and he instantly regretted it, why was it so hard all of a sudden? She wrenched her arm from his hold. 'Then I'm also sorry.'

'For what?' He threw her words in her face with the same forced nonchalance. It wasn't as effective, he hadn't had the practice of pretending to do it his whole life. Her answer left him confused and highly curious…

'For being too expectant.' She walked away. He watched her walk away. _What just happened?_

 _"There is something, I see in you…it might kill me, but I want it to be true." Decode-paramore_

 **A/N;** I was in a sort of three-month daze writing this chapter, no kidding, and high on Troye Sivan's voice, my happy little pill…aaaaaah, I've been busy on another fanfic (Tahnorra) ANYWHO… All aboard the SS. Zutara…lez go!


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR;**

'Are you going to get out of my way or should I pass round the house, because it's not hard really.' He stared hard at the frightening looking water-bender before him. He drank in her cool lapis lazulis for eyes,that made her glare seem less like she was trying to pierce icicles through him, the beauty beneath-he figured.

'How could you Zuko!' and there it was, the accusatory tone, the verbal slander. He had half a mind to just press her up against the wall and shut her smart mouth with his. She'd probably fight back-at first. That's how it had always been, and unless he did something, that's how it would always be.

'I'm sorry could you be a little more specific as to what crime I have committed this time, I tend to lose track.' He smirked. Toph was a bad influence.

'You seriously have nooo shame.' She said instead, her voice going octaves lower as she cocked her hip out. He quirked a brow slightly at her…distracting stature before sighing.

'A little more specificness would be a lot of help Katara.'

'Oh you want specific? How about making Toph drink, huh? How's _that_ for specific, the poor girl is sick to her stomach, and where the _hell_ did you even get Fire whiskey from? Are you mad, there could…' she rambled on, all Katara like. Zuko wanted to point out that if anything it was Toph who forced him to drink but seeing the Southerner's current state decided against it anyway. The corners of his mouth involuntarily curled up in a sardonic smile, and he felt the least necessary of emotions well up inside of him…amusement. 'And then poor Aang had to clean up the mess and… and are you _grinning_ Zuko?'

He folded his arms and shook his head more to himself. 'So what's your point exactly?' She looked appalled. Like he'd knocked the wind out of her with just his words, her facial expression was priceless, her neat brows furrowed in a well knit scowl.

'uh…you, humph! You're impossible you know that?' She raised her arms in exasperation.

'I've been told.'

'What you did, it was wrong…' she pointed. He was in no mood for a lecture. Even if it was from an attractive blue-eyed girl, his grin faded.

'Toph was feeling bad, so I helped her.'

'Right, instead of feeling bad, she felt nothing, genius philosophy…'

'Are you…being sarcastic, it's hard to tell…'

'Are you being funny?' She looked grimmer than the cabbage guy when Aang knocked over his cart.

'Zuko I…' she begun, then on realizing she was getting nowhere gave an exasperated sigh to still herself. 'Where in Yue's name did you get whiskey from anyhow?'

'I can't tell you that.' A sly grin brushed against the surface of his lips. He crossed his arms defensively. She had a tendency of making him feel like he was under interrogation. Maybe it was the startlingly blue eyes, like a search light scorching through his damaged soul. And maybe he was afraid of what she'd see inside, that it'd be too broken for even her to heal, and that she'd give up on him just like his dad had, just like he himself had, time and time _again_ …maybe.

'I suppose you can't tell me what you and Toph we're discussing in her room before you intoxicated her either…' Damn she did her research.

'No. I can't tell you that either.' Another sigh

He could literally see the confliction dancing in her eyes. Something else was gnawing at her soul, and he thought he had a clue-she'd been acting rather over-Katara-like of late. There was only a standard amount of Katara that was healthy. He stole another glance at her-and lately he'd been mentally over-dosing.

'Is everything okay?' he dared. Their gazes locked, gold clashed with blue as a mutual understanding passed between them, and they both knew that in that instant they'd both thought of the Western Air temple. Nostalgia swamped Katara while guilt rattled Zuko, a pleasant sort of guilt, but guilt none the less.

'It has to be.' She said, a certain pain seeping into her voice. She peered intently up at him, looking at the callous scar on the left of his otherwise beautiful face that she had had the privilege of getting close enough to touch. He knew what she meant, at least he knew he would when he lay back on his bed at night and recapped all the moments he wanted to grab her and kiss her for no apparent reason. All the moments he wanted to hold her, all the moments he didn't.

'You know what I mea-'

'How's fire bending practice going with Aang?' She untactfully changed the subject. Why would she be so uncomfortable? When it had first happened they convinced, _lied_ to themselves that it was probably the discomfort and heat of Zuko's room at night that had caused the slight…mishap. Yeah-that was it, a glitch, nothing big… her mouth had randomly wandered to his, and he had randomly _exquisitely_ responded. Mistakes like that happened aaaall the time. Zuko, however still concealed his amazement. He decided he would play her game.

'Um it's great. Aang's a natural at the breathing techniques, and breath is an essential part of fire bending, you know? He just seems to pull that chi right from his solar plexus and…' blah blah blah. She truthfully had no interest in shirtless boys throwing fire at each other. Okay maybe she did, but for all the wrong reasons.

'However the problem comes with channeling the…' And he was _still_ taking. For all his diplomacy Zuko tended to ramble aimlessly or be totally speechless whenever on the hot seat. There was no in between. She took a slight step forward. He shut up. _No in between._ She didn't know how to translate the fact that he was actually paying attention to her every move. To be flattered or concerned, that was the question. So they just dumbly stood their being dumb and drinking in each other's features, afraid that the first step would be a giant leap off of a cliff of no return. He was barely a foot from her, his supple mouth hovering barely inches above hers, but then she wanted to be able to like without guilt tainting your every move. So what did you do when the guilt came in the form of an intense happy go lucky monk? What did you do? Katara was afraid that if she kept on mentally pacing like this her heart would take over the job of her mind, and that was never good. He was looking at her too, and she tried to guess what thoughts we're running through his mind in vain. She swore she could hear her heart say to her brain "Okay, you're wasting time here, Are you going to kiss the boy or what-because if you're not sure I'd be happy to guide-" But thankfully the responsibility of deciding was taken from her hands (and brain and heart) when Zuko clamped a hand on her shoulder.

'Katara…' His voice came out as a forced whisper, like it had been squeezed out of his throat. 'Katara I think-'but he didn't get to finish. Just at that instant Toph Beifong burst in like she owned the place. Briskly she darted between the confused pair.

'Its okay, keep doing what you're doing, I'm blind.' She waved a dismissive hand before vanishing into the hallway. Katara's mouth was agape in shock while Zuko just smiled and shook his head. Just when her shock was waning, or so she thought, a strong gale that announced the presence of the avatar burst forth. Zuko stepped back as Aang rushed after Toph. 'Hey Sifu Hotman, hey Katara!'

'I told you to stop calling me that.' Zuko chided though that was one battle he had given up on. Aang's attention was somewhere else anyway.

'What's that supposed to mean!?' the air bender asked. Katara looked questioningly at Zuko who merely shrugged. She sighed and held the bridge of her nose, all awkwardness having tried to melt away and followed after Aang. Who had Toph cheated this time around; who did she have to stop her from killing?

Aang was at Toph's doorway when she arrived.

'Then make me understand!' he was saying, but he got no reply. Turning to go back, he bumped into Katara. 'Hey Katara…again.' He was strangely somber.

'Anything I can help with?'

'Nah, it's just Toph being…confusing. Never mind.'

Of course she was going to mind. With a curt smile she patted his back in an almost motherly fashion before they parted. Why was he so confused anyway? But Katara, Katara made him feel safe with her warm gestures, open smiles and ability to last a day without throwing rocks at him. Katara, beautiful caring and strong. Aang found himself smiling at the thought of the blue-eyed water bender. She strangely made his heart lighter…

'Toph, I have good news and bad news.'

Toph only chose to answer because she recognized Katara's voice.

'What?' she snapped. If Katara was at all affected by her rude reply and rude tone of reply, she didn't say.

'Well the good news is Aang is gone, you can come out now.'

'What's the bad news?'

'He looks miserable.'

At that Toph paused for a moment. 'So what's the bad news?'

 _'You can start over, you can run free, you can find other fish in the sea, you can pretend it's meant to be, but you can't stay away from me.'-maroon 5_

A/N; it's evident I just rushed through this… listening to the city by Ed Sheeran on repeat so I'm feeling super emo…oh and a lot of there for tomorrow…that band is sexy. I just look at Zuko and he's too perfectly imperfect for me to mess about with, but I'll try. What to do for chapter five… I love and adore all those who fave and or review, you make me a better person. No really, for each review I go about handing bran crackers to the less fortunate. Although in most cases they think I'm high on crack and I'm spreading the "love". Whatever….


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5;**

A/N; For Willoh1901, my sister in random taangyness ,hellocthulhu for the encouragement and SomecallmeMichelle for the helpful insight and for all you guys who make me giddy inside just by looking at your screens, I swear I can literally feel it!

Toph Bei-fong was feeling particularly sweet that evening. Which is why on her face, she wore a satisfactorily satirical grin. Which was why she was humming an unintelligible tune to herself with arms behind her dark-haired head. Where had she had it before? She didn't care much for the players back home. It was probably a tune one of her numerous nannies had sang to her time before… She was strangely elated. Which was why she barked at Aang when he came to offer her supper hours back.

'Let him gravel.' She thought keeping in mind that she had to be Aang's slave for a day. _Way to go fire-boy!_ 'Let me have fun torturing him while I still can…' Had Zuko even told Aang? Obviously not, and she was going to keep it that way. That seemed to be her mentality at the time. Aang was growing, both physically and mentally and it was basing on that retrospective that she feared he'd get tired of her childish games. And she didn't want to lose her twinkle-toes, her avatar, though she would rather chew broken porcelain than say so. And then there was the problem of that swishy feeling she got inside of her that was quickly replacing the clandestine joy she got from torturing him. Air. Yes that was it. It felt like a giant floaty air bubble that totally refused to be popped, no matter how hard she tried, and Yue knew she'd tried. Whenever Aang was near, Toph felt how Katara described light to her. She couldn't really understand it either. 'Meh…' She shrugged. It was probably nothing. It would go away with time and then she would properly be able to taunt him. Lazily she ran over the few words of the tune that she remembered in her head.

'Down goes my precious fallen star

Down to the earth below so far

The ground is too harsh for my maiden fair

And yet I hope I'll find her there…'

Yadda Yadda something about the moon, sadness…love, more sadness. Toph sighed at last, giving up. She never understood it then, she never understood it now.

He was going to do it. Aang decided that he was going to get it over with once and for all. Once –yet again, he was going to profess his innermost emotions to Katara. Maybe that would put his throbbing heart to rest. He had been very, very confused. And all he wanted was a little bit of clarity to stand on. Why was his head in a foggy mist, it's like he didn't know what he wanted anymore. He wanted peace; he didn't want to kill the fire lord. He wanted Katara, but then again…he wanted something else, but he didn't even know what it was. So after hours of convincing himself it was the right thing to do (in which time he had been cruelly chased from Toph's door way with rather appalling threats, the girl swore like a soldier, and all he wanted was to give her supper) The monks had always emphasized the need for honesty. He took a deep breath and rose from his bed, bending to pick the lone chrysanthemum on his bed. Its white petals glinting prettily in the dark light cast upon her by the waxing gibbous, she was almost full and Aang silently implored Yue to guide him. Yeah…Aang thought, Chrysanthemums were safe, they had powerful yang energy and thus symbolized good luck…he needed it. He would have preferred a hydrangea; symbol of love and gratitude but they were native to the foggy swamp region and didn't even bloom at this time of year. So he'd make do with what he could find. Carefully he closed the door behind him, the multi-petaled flower in his clammy grasp as he made his way noiselessly down the hall. He stopped at Katara's door. His heart was in his mouth, had he actually thought it through or…gah! He suddenly wished he was smooth and funny like Sokka, or upbeat and confident like Toph. Yes, Toph. Her persona was perfect. He knocked at the door. No answer. He breathed a sigh of relief and yet he knocked again. No answer. Then he heard muffled footsteps down the hall coming towards him. They were accompanied by a high girlish peal of laughter. It was Suki and Sokka. The latter's arm draped across his girl friend's shoulder protectively albeit the lack of any particular danger. Sokka's face was contorted into what Aang thought was a perfect imitation of a frightened badger-mole and Suki was laughing with no abandon. His brief pang of envy was quickly replaced by panic as he realized that he was still holding the flower in his grasp.

'Hello, Aang.' Suki was the first one to speak…detaching herself from Sokka with a slight tinge of carmine to her cheeks.

'How's it going, buddy?' Sokka went.

'I, er… Has any of you seen Katara?' Aang rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly surveying the pair from out his wide dark-silver eyes.

'Have you tried her room?' Sokka asked. He couldn't be serious.

'No, Sokka that's why he's standing outside her door.' Suki rolled her eyes and her tone changed from sarcastic to light as she turned to regard Aang. 'Have you tried the courtyard, the moon is full, she's probably outside practicing her bending…' she sensibly pointed out.

'No, it's not.' Sokka said out of nowhere.

'Huh?' that was Suki.

'The moon is not full.' His normally snarky voice betrayed a certain sadness that came out of practically nowhere, yet Aang knew it was always there-that it would be. It was the same wistful way in which Katara talked about her mother, Zuko about his uncle and he about monk Gyatso…It was called loss.

'What do you mean it's not full, I was just outside a while back its-'

'Are you seriously going to argue with me about the moon?'

A scowl of realization painted Suki's face. 'What does it matter anyway? The fact is Katara is outside!'

'Oh it matters a great deal alright-'and then they were lost in their own world and Aang was just a moving figure in the room.

'Guys, guys!' he tried in vain, feeling kind of guilty for their unbridled display. 'GUYS!' he subconsciously worked up a gust of wind when he yelled, raising his arms up. The arguing pair froze.

'I'm so sorry you had to see that Aang…' Suki fervently apologized. The avatar merely shook his head and said. 'I just hate it when people argue and fight. It's…' then words failed him.

'We totally understand, and Suki's right, my sister's probably outside splashing water around the place.' Sokka gave a brief reassuring smile and squeezed Suki's hand.

'Thanks' Aang said, turning to leave, satisfied that the two were at peace.

'Watcha got there?' he heard the bright-eyed Kyoshi warrior ask when he'd barely moved some feet away. Then he remembered the flower. But before he could defend himself, Suki shot with another question.

'Who died?'

Aang was confused. 'Huh?'

'That flower…' she went on to explain. It's white, for funerals. Back on Kyoshi Island, it's sometimes even a whole float!'

'But this is a chrysanthemum.' Aang limply held up the flower, already feeling its glow dissipate into the night.

'Actually, it was Chrysanthemums that dad put…on moms, when mom...' Sokka's voice was hollow. Aang suddenly felt stupid. He wanted to profess his intentions to Katara, not traumatize her with a vivid reminder of her mother's untimely demise.

'I just found it and thought it was beautiful.' Like the girl he'd intended to give it to.

'It _is_ rather lovely…' Suki gave a weak smile as if she knew the reason why he was outside Katara's room with a funereal colored flower. 'Don't let us interrupt you from your, er…evening activities.'

Aang spun on his heel to go to, well anywhere else; unsure of what to do or say, or feel for that matter.

'Sooooo, suki…' He heard Sokka, who was already reverting back to his old self.

'Nice try, Sokka.'

'Aw come on, I'm sorry okay-lets go outside and star-gaze like you'd wanted.'

'Under the moon?'

'Under the _not_ full moon.'

The silence that followed was broken by the unmistakable sound of Suki hitting Sokka.

She felt alive. Katara whirled and twirled, feeling the moonlight glow in her veins. The water was hers to command. She was on a roll and certainly did not expect to be interrupted by a boy's voice. She stilled and peeked out of the corner of her eye as a handsome fire bender prince came into view.

'Nice form.' He idly drawled.

'How long have you been here?' He was seated on a raised ledge circumscribing the courtyard with one knee propped up against his chest. He let it go.

'Long enough.' He challenged her with his gaze. Why was he so hell bent on making things more difficult than they already were? Katara resolved that she would not lose her cool in front of him.

'Well if you're so bored why don't you make yourself useful and come spar with Me.' she half-snapped.

'A skilled water bender under an almost full moon…' He paused as if tasting the words. 'Why that's hardly fair.' Then he smiled and stood up. His smile was all it took to undo her. _By the spirits, Agni gave him a smile…pity he doesn't wear it often._

'Well you certainly didn't seem to think so when you knocked me against a tree back at the Northern water tribe…'

Zuko hated hearing about the his misguided past from his own mouth, now from the mouth of a girl he'd grown to like and respect, it was heart-wrenching and made him feel like he was being judged.

'Katara, how many times do you want me to say I'm sorry?'

And if she realized her mistake, she was too proud to admit it.

'As many as I feel…'

'For you, I'd write a Kanji on my back.'

Then they froze. He'd stepped on familiar territory and that was off bounds and he knew it, he knew it very well. All Katara could think of was how much she longed to not freeze with guilt and have to pretend to be uncomfortable when he said such things. And all Zuko could think about was how the avatar liked the beautiful long-haired water tribe girl before him. It was dishonorable to covet her. She didn't know how to reply. Well she knew what she felt but what if it was the _wrong_ answer? Was that even possible?

'So are you going to spar with me or stand there like a paralyzed hog-monkey?'

'Well since you ask so nicely…'

Aang was unusually distraught. Which is why when he knocked on Toph's door one last time before going to bed that night, he didn't expect her to answer.

'Go to bed, Twinkles.'

'I was just on my way there.'

'I'm sorry my door got in your way then.'

There were a million things he wanted to say and ask. Like why Toph kept on jumping over his mental barrier so much of late. He just couldn't understand it. But instead he asked

'You haven't had supper, are you sure you're fine?'

She totally ignored him, her mind wandering somewhere else. With a slight twitch of her nose, she asked..

'Is that Chrysanthemum? I love that flower!'

'Oh…I er…um…' and he felt very awkward indeed.

'Lemmie guess, it's for Katara?' she sighed.

'Well no…' he begun, then remembered halfway that she could tell when he was lying said. 'Yes, but I doubt she'll be needing this…'

A strange excitement gripped Toph.

'Why not? It smells lovely. Reminds me of the garden back home. The only place I was truly free…'

'It's white.'

'So.' She really didn't get the fuss people (people being Katara) made over colors.

'So white represents death.'

'White must be such a grim looking color then…' she concluded sensibly. Aang found his scowl vanishing the more he looked at the blind girl. He felt suddenly elated, and for the tinsiest of moments that one stupid whimsical thing he'd been looking for had been found. He didn't know what it was or if it was a figment of his imagination. He supposed he'd know when he found it.

'So, Twinkle toes, you have a flower.'

'Yeah?'

'I happen to _like_ that particular flower…'

'Yeeeeaaah?' he was now openly grinning. He wanted to hear her actually ask him for it.

'C'mon I got the ball rolling here, are you going to give it to me or what?'

'You didn't say please.' He couldn't keep the laughter out of his voice. Toph couldn't see what was so funny about the situation. _So if I say please you give me the darn thing and go away from my doorway?_

'Please.' Toph put a brief sheepish smile on her face. Her overly polite tone came out right but the word still sounded foreign on her lips.

'Here you go.' Their fingers strayed for what seemed like an eternity onto each other and Aang felt a strange electric jolt that was the shifting of emotions he couldn't quite place. So they were just…there, suspended in mid air. _He gave the girl a flower marked for death_.

Then they just stood there.

'What, you're not going to ask me to say thank you?'

'I was hoping you'd figure that out on your own.'

'Yes, Mother…' she leered and Aang found he had to fight to keep himself doubling over with laughter in that instant _. And she took it, choosing to ignore the death…because then, it was just a flower after all. She saw the beauty eyes of sight failed to._

 _'_ So are we cool, now?' Aang asked.

At this the blind earth-bender smirked, 'Well that depends on your definition of cool…' then she stepped back and closed the door right in his face so that he couldn't see her blushing. That's what Katara always said anyway. And she felt that familiar prick of heat on her cheeks whenever Zuko or Sokka complimented her that was always followed with an 'Oh my Gosh, Toph are you blushing?!' she didn't even know what that was but denied it all the same. Leaning against her wall, she could feel Aang on the other side and wondered if he could feel her heart beat too then mentally cringed in self abhorrence.

'I'm going to bed now.' He said, rather expectantly.

'Okay.' A pause of awkward silence followed, then. 'Oh! Goodnight! Dearest Twinkles, whatsoever shall I do without you…however shall I last the long night without my big brave avatar at my doorway to protect me. Who will keep me-'

'We get it.' He snapped and hoped she couldn't tell he had a wide grin on his face as he marched off to his room.

'Oh but I'm not finished yet…'

 _He gave the maiden a flower marked for death._ That night Toph barely slept. She convinced herself that it was the nostalgia the flower created? Probably. Then why was her heart hammering as loud as her mind….and more importantly, why-when she finally found the solace of rest behind hooded lids, did she have a wide grin plastered on her face, a grin that had been put there by a monk who gave a flower marked for death.

A/N: Done! *Proceeds to collapse exaggeratedly on bed* Stayed up all night thinking through and finishing this chapter….Now it's time for….FUN FACTS, well not so fun, but who would listen if you said not so fun facts, really?

1\. Chrysanthemums do represent good luck in Chinese culture.

2\. However, white flowers are customarily used at funerals because, because well-whatever it's a bad omen.

3\. .I am dog-tired and believe I have earned my rest thank-you very much .(chemistry books glare at me accusingly from the corner of my bed) Oh well! I'm done here… (dies)-for now


End file.
